


Professors

by benevolent_bear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Hogwarts, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Smut, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benevolent_bear/pseuds/benevolent_bear
Summary: Draco is a potions professor at Hogwarts where all of his students adore him. He works alongside Harry Potter, Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who is having problems with his students. Draco navigates the school with a group of fifth years who look to him for advice.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 260





	Professors

Draco hadn’t expected this when he agreed to become the potions professor at Hogwarts three years prior. He really wasn’t anticipating that the students would take to him like they had. Each morning after breakfast he would make his way to his classroom, where a group of eager 5th years waited for him before lessons were even due to start. Draco smiled at them fondly. Despite what you would expect, they were not just a group of Slytherin purebloods. They came from all of the houses and even a couple of them were muggle-born.

“Good morning Professor!” The group chimed at him as he walked through his classroom doors.

“Good morning, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Draco smiled, placing a pile of unmarked essays on his desk.

“We just wanted to come to visit our favourite Professor.” A young boy named Anthony Fawkland beamed, perched on the edge of a desk. Draco chuckled, looking up to meet the boy’s gaze.

“You’d have more of a chance of being my favourite pupil if you didn’t perch on the edge of my table.” Draco pointed at the boy with a quill, giving him a jokingly stern look. The boy stuck his tongue out at Draco, refusing to move.

“Professor, what are we doing today?” A Hufflepuff girl named Olivia Breezley questioned, walking up to Draco’s desk.

“Well Olivia, if you would only wait 10 minutes you would find out, with the rest of your class,” Olivia whined at his response.

Suddenly his door swung open, revealing Harry Potter, Professor of the Defence Against the Dark Arts for the last five years.

“Hey, Malfoy have you got-?” Harry started trailing off when he saw the group of students that resided in the room with Draco. Anthony quickly slid off the desk, standing up straight. Draco was humoured by the silence that befell the room when Harry walked in. “Why have you got students in your room?” Harry questioned instead.

Draco shrugged his shoulders turning to face the group. “They seem particularly fond of me, I suppose.” Harry rolled his eyes. “Whatever, have you got any parchment spare? I need to send a letter off to Hermione.”

Draco sighed in disbelief. “Can you honestly not find any parchment in the storage rooms? I’m sure Granger could cope with you using some scraps.” Draco opened his desk drawer, pulling out some spare parchment.

“It’s Weasley now.” was Harry’s only response.

“I know that I was at the wedding.” Draco handed Harry the paper and watched as Harry stormed off in a huff. Draco turned back to his students, who were staring at him in disbelief.

“I can’t believe you just spoke back to Professor Potter!” One of the Gryffindor boys exclaimed.

Draco snorted at this. “I’ve been doing that since I was 11. Saviour or not the man sure knows how to get on my nerves.” As he finished his sentence, students began to pour into the classroom, offering a greeting to Draco as they went in. “Alright kids, to your seats! We have a lot to get through today.” The students dutifully listened, racing into their seats and sitting quietly, eagerly awaiting the start of their lesson.

The next day was the same, Draco arrived at his classroom after breakfast to find a familiar group smiling at him. “Good morning all!” Draco cheered, sitting at his desk. Draco began marking some of the essays that still remained on his desk, needing them for his first lesson but he found himself distracted.

“Are you guys.” Draco paused, tapping his chin, thinking of the right word. “Afraid of Professor Potter?” He questioned with a look of intrigue on his face. The group nodded at him, causing Draco to let out a hearty laugh.

“The man is less frightening than a first-year Hufflepuff.” One of the Hufflepuff’s called out a ‘hey!’ but was quickly jabbed in the ribs with his friend’s elbow.

“He’s so strict.” A Slytherin named Arthur announced.

“Potter? Strict? Oh my, this is news to me. The man didn’t even tuck his shirt in when we were students.” Draco lent, back in his seat, amused and completely forgetting about the unmarked essays. Draco looked down at the watch he wore on his wrist, the only muggle contraption he appreciated “Well, you best be off now. Please send my first years on in if they’re out there, would you?” Draco asked his students as they began filing out of the room.

When his first years walked in he greeted them with a warm smile. “Good Morning everyone. I do believe this is our first practical lesson so if you wouldn’t mind following my lead in taking off your robes and rolling up your sleeves as I am.” Draco rolled up the sleeves of his button-up shirt, letting them bunch up above his elbows.

“Whoa, Professor? Is that a dark mark?” One of the Ravenclaw students asked from the front row.

Draco nodded, “Yes Miss Tramdon, this-” Draco pointed to the faded mark on his forearm. “Is a perfect example of doing the wrong thing. Whilst you’re in my class I hope to see no mistakes. If you do I’ll draw one on your arm too.” Draco joked, pretending to threaten his class. They all laughed at him. “But in all seriousness, when I was here I was led down a bad path. If you ever feel like you’re going somewhere dark please come to me. I don’t wish anything like this on you.” Draco offered sweetly, before promptly changing the topic. “Right so I need all of you to grab the ingredients from the storage cupboard, and please only one from each desk. Remember we are brewing draught of healing today. A small mistake could turn it into one that causes damage so I will be keeping a close eye.” Draco watched as the students made their way to the storage room, smiling fondly at their organised fashion.

When it came time for dinner, Draco couldn’t help the smile that crept up onto his face. He made his way excitedly to the head table, situating himself beside Harry. “Good evening, Potter.” Draco snickered.

“What’s got you in such a good mood?” Harry asked sceptically. The two had become civil as they grew older, both were in their late 20′s and didn’t feel the need to be at each other’s throats anymore.

“I received some wonderful news from my students this morning.” Harry glared at Draco.

“Spit it out, Malfoy.” Draco just laughed. “They’re afraid of you! The great saviour of the wizarding world intimidates his students.” Draco couldn’t hide the amusement in his voice.

“What? I’m nothing but nice to my students.” Harry frowned, feeling a pit in his stomach.

“Aw, come on. You must not be if they’re afraid of you.” Draco placed his hand on Harry’s back, pretending to be attempting to comfort the man. Harry shot Draco a glare, which made Draco lift his hand up defensively. “I’m free third lesson tomorrow, let me come sit in and see how you teach, I won’t be a nuisance.” Harry pondered the offer for a second, eyeing Draco dis-trustingly.

“Fine. I have Second years then so it won’t be too advanced for you. I know how much you sucked at DADA back then.” Harry cheekily snipped at Harry. Draco scoffed, pushing Harry’s shoulder.

The students looked on at the two in amazement, they had never seen two teachers joke around like that, not to mention with how opposite the pair seemed. As soon as the food was unveiled by McGonagall the students seemingly forgot about their two Professors.

\---

When the next day rolled around, Draco was more excited to watch Harry teach than he’d like to admit. He found himself distracted all morning, even when the usual group of students gathered in his room before class he couldn’t seem to pay attention. Blanking out and staring at one of the stone walls, thoughts occupied by how sloppy Harry must be when he works. After his second lesson, Draco left his room, taking the short journey to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

“Afternoon Potter.” Harry was sat at his desk, he didn’t bother to greet Draco on his arrival and Draco hadn’t expected him to. Instead, Harry opted to keep his eyes on the work he had in front of him. Draco had expected the classroom to be a mess but it was as organised as his own. Any equipment was sorted off to the side, seemingly dust free and nothing out of place. Neat piles of books sat atop Harry’s desk, beside a stack of parchment paper that probably contained student work.

“Wow, this was not what I expected from Harry Potter, The boy who lived to be a mess.” Harry scowled at Draco, shooting a middle finger up in his direction.

Draco chuckled, “Where would you like me to sit, Professor.” Draco put emphasis on the word professor, almost teasingly.

“At the back is fine. Professor.” Harry shot back with the same energy Draco had given. Draco felt his breath catch but scurried to the back of the classroom.

Harry stood from his seat at his desk, walking over to the door to allow his students in. “Sit in your seats as fast as you can. We have too much work for you guys to just muck about.” Harry’s voice boomed as the second years filtered in. Draco was shocked by Harry’s commanding tone. “The essays you all handed me were okay, but I expect more from you guys! You’re my top second-year class.” Draco watched as all of the students’ shoulders dropped at Harry’s words. But Draco felt his own back straighten. No, he was not finding Harry Potter taking charge hot. He refused to believe it to be true, but there it was, harry reprimanding his students for not living up to his standard was making Draco’s skin crawl. Draco then began speaking before he could stop himself.

“Professor do you not remember how you were in the second year?” Draco asked pointedly.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked taken aback.

“If I do recall, Granger was the only reason you passed your exams that year.” Draco pointed out.

“Yes, and if I’m recalling correctly in the second year we had a duel and you landed on your ass. Care for a reminder?” Harry threatened, eyes glaring into Draco’s head.

“Of course not Professor Potter, just thought maybe you should lower your standards here. Not everyone is as incredible as Hermione.” Harry scowled, adverting his eyes away from Draco and trying to get his lesson back on track. The whole time Draco sat there he couldn’t stop thinking about how good it was to see Harry take charge like that but he understood why the students would find it intimidating. He watched on as Harry set the group copious amounts of homework before sending them out of the room.

“Wow Potter, I didn’t think you could be so harsh,” Draco commented, kicking his feet up and onto the desk. Harry walked up to him, shoving his feet back onto the floor before perching where they had been.

“What about that was harsh?” Harry asked with a whine, throwing his head back exasperatedly.

“Well for starters you cannot expect perfection off of a group of second years. Also setting that amount of homework is just going to make them resent you.” Harry scowled, crossing his arms across his chest. Draco thought he looked like a stropping toddler.

“I know you want the best for them, Potter, I want the same but your harsh demeanour makes you seem unapproachable. Which is humorous to me, you used to be the most popular boy here.” Draco chuckled standing from his seat and making his way towards the door.

“Wait!” Harry exclaimed. Draco threw his head over his shoulder casting a glance back at the professor. “Thanks, Draco.” The use of Draco’s first name caused his heart to swell, he cursed himself silently, refusing to act like he was back in school with these unwelcome feelings.

“You’re welcome, Harry.” Draco then continued on, leaving the room and walking to his own, where the familiar faces of his fifth-year students awaited him.

“Good afternoon students, in you go quickly. We are to be brewing amortentia, I hope you all brought the recipes you need.” Draco sauntered up to his desk, throwing his robes across the back of his chair. “I know you all claim to be independent but if you do need help please don’t be afraid to ask. It’s what I’m here for.” The students began chattering with their partners, attempting to brew the potions to the best of their ability. Draco traversed the room, keeping an eye on the students work and lending the occasional “You should be stirring that anti-clockwise, not clockwise” or “I believe it said powdered pixie wings - not whole.” The students welcomed the criticism and most successfully brewed the potion.

“Well done! As a commemoration for your success, I will not be setting you any homework over this weekend. Miss Drewton and Mr Greening, if you wouldn’t mind staying for 5 minutes after the lesson we could discuss where you went wrong and how to avoid it next time.” The two students nodded compliantly, relieved they would not face any punishment. “As for the rest of you, out of my sight! I’ve seen enough of you all today. You know where I am if you need me.” With that the students filed out of the room, leaving behind the two students he had asked to stay behind, but also a Slytherin boy that Draco recognised as one who spends his mornings in Draco’s room.

“If you give me a moment Tom, I’ll talk to these two and then be right with you.” Draco then discussed the students’ issues with them before sending them off to go to lunch.

“What can I do for you?” Draco asked the boy in a soft tone.

“Uhm, I thought since you went through something similar you would be able to help me.” Tom started, staring uncomfortably at his shifting feet. Draco encouraged him to continue. “My father is still loyal to Voldermort, despite his death and he’s been trying to get me involved with it. My mother and he divorced a few years ago and I was hoping you could talk to Headmistress McGonagall about me staying with my mother after the term finishes. I’m scared to be in my father’s house.” Draco’s eyes immediately filled with concern.

“Of course! She’d be glad to help. We will have to contact your mother about this though. Has he ever laid hands on you in an undesirable manner?” Draco questioned, giving the boy a sympathetic smile. Tom shook his head and so Draco nodded.

“Right, that’s good. I’ll take this matter to her now. You go and enjoy lunch. I’ll probably have news for you at dinner time.” The two left the room and began their travel to the great hall, where Draco knew McGonagall would be. Draco rushed to McGonagall’s seat at the head table, stating that he had an urgent matter to discuss. She nodded and gestured for him to follow her into the halls to discuss it with her.

“Tom Preston is requesting his housing is changed for his father is still loyal to the dark wizards. I was hoping you would be able to contact his mother and arrange this for him.” Draco explained.

“Of course! I’ll send an owl immediately, thank you for bringing this to my attention Professor Draco.” McGonagall thanked, turning on her heels to head off to her office. Draco then returned to the great hall, offering a thumbs up to Tom before sitting in his seat beside Harry.

“What was that about?” Harry asked curiously.

“Wouldn’t you like to know Harold.” Draco winked, causing Harry to choke on his own breath.

“Shut up.” Was all Harry managed to spit back at him.

“I do love that I have the ability to make you unable to quip back.” Draco grinned, earning a glare from Harry.

“The fact that I am awkward is not due to your vicious personality.” Harry barked, angrily stabbing at his food. “I do apologise, Harry, I didn’t mean for my innocuous quips to hurt your feelings.” Draco joked, turning to his own food, eating it quickly as he had spent half of his lunch attending to other issues.

\--

That night Draco was set to monitor the halls, assuring that the students were in bed when he ran into Harry. Who stood to berate a group of students for being out of bed. “Professor, what’s happening here?” Draco asked, approaching the group.

“These students were just out of your bed, I’ve got it handled Malfoy.” Draco looked at the group, noticing they were Harry’s second-year group from that morning.

“Oh Potter. They were probably up trying to do the ridiculous amount of homework that you set for them. Run along, next time I see you it will be a point deduction.” The group dispersed, rushing back to their dorms and leaving the two professors to themselves.

“I was dealing with them,” Harry growled, making Draco smirk.

“You would think with how tense you are no one is dealing with you.” Draco winked. “But we all know that you have Ginerva.”

Harry snorted. “Ginny and I split 5 years ago. She’s engaged to Luna and I’m gayer than Dumbledore.” Harry explained, his scowl replaced with an amused smile. “What about you Draco? Last I heard you were betrothed to Astoria Greengrass.”

Draco let out a snort. “Ah yes, she was rather displeased when she found out I would rather bed her older brother.” Harry chuckled at this.

“No man in your life either?” He then questioned further.

“I’m afraid not. With me being here all the time I haven’t exactly had my pick of the gay men. You’re the first gay man at Hogwarts I’ve even thought was attractive.” Draco admitted before he could stop himself. Draco saw Harry’s cheeks inflame under the light of the Lumos which emitted from the end of Harry’s wand. “Well, that’s enough of that. I’m off to bed. Goodnight Harry.” Draco announced, retreating back to his quarters as quickly as he could.

Once Draco was back in the safety of his own quarters he allowed himself to dwell over the gravity of what he had said to Harry. He lent with his back flush against his door, breathing unevenly as a pink flush found its way onto his cheeks.

“Jeez, I do not have time for school-day crushes,” Draco muttered, pulling his weighted body off of the heavy wooden door and across the room to where his bed sat situated against the far wall, obscured from view by a large bookcase. Which Draco opted to fill with his own personal collection of novels, even a few muggle literature books sat, spines creased from where Draco spent hours lost in the pages of the literary world. He laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling and tracing the lines of the stone with his eyes. Draco was not going to let this crush get the better of him. No, he had a job to do. His students were more important.

The weekend passed quickly for Draco, he mostly stayed in his room, lounging on the leather armchair that sat under his window. Draco felt as if it created the perfect lighting for reading and he felt in desperate need of an escape from his reality.

When Monday morning came around Draco was reluctant to go into his classroom. He adored his students but found that when he needed to think they couldn’t help but interrupt. “Good morning” Draco greeted, forcing a small smile onto his face.

“Professor are you alright?” Olivia questioned. Draco silently cursed Hufflepuff’s and their keen eyes.

“Yes, I just had an unpleasant run-in with another Professor last week and it’s still proving to be bothersome,” Draco admitted, not willing to give away too many personal details to his students.

“Do you mean Professor Potter?” A Gryffindor girl asked. A Ravenclaw girl jumped up at this, seemingly having had a revelation.

“Yes! he’s been acting bashful all weekend!” The other students seemed to hum in agreement.

“Whether it does or doesn’t involve Professor Potter does not concern you I’m afraid.” Draco huffed, laying back in his chair tiredly. The students looked amongst themselves before deciding silently to change the topic of conversation.

“Professor, can you tell us about Severus Snape again?” One of the Slytherin girls asked. Draco smiled, leaning back onto his desk again, talking about Snape was one of Draco’s favourite thing to do. He prided himself on carrying on his godfather’s memory through anecdotes about their time together.

“He died honourably,” Draco concluded. “My godfather did what was right in the end. That’s the important thing to take away. As long as you do the right thing, you’ll be alright.” The students looked at Draco in amazement.

“I wish I could have met him.” A Hufflepuff boy admitted. Draco shook his head amusedly.

“He would have had your ass for having your shirt untucked.” The boy chuckles, tucking his shirt in bashfully. “Now out of my class! I have 7th years who need my attention.” Draco received a chorus of well-wishes as the students made their way to their class.

When it was time for lunch, Draco hesitantly made his way to the great hall, he knew he couldn’t avoid Harry like a child forever. He sat in his seat beside Harry, giving a quiet greeting as he did so.

“I took your advice,” Harry mumbled, eyes trained on his meal. Draco’s eyes widened in shock, taken aback by Harry’s admission. “I wasn’t as harsh and took a more gentle tone. I actually had a lot more student engagement than I normally do.” Harry glanced in Draco’s direction, letting his eyes linger on Draco’s shocked expression for a moment longer than he should have. Draco recovered quickly, regaining his Slytherin confidence.

“Well I should think so, students respond to positive feedback. I think we are examples of what positive feedback and negative feedback can do to a student.” Draco joked but Harry knew that he meant it and that he was right. Draco had had a hard time at Hogwarts, yet here he was as one of the most appreciated members of staff there.

The fifth years at the Slytherin table eyed the two Professors. “Have you ever seen Professor Potter so timid?” A girl called April Fletchly asked her peers. She received a chorus of hums as a response.

“It’s weird watching them interact.” Tom Preston commented, shoving a sausage in his mouth.

“They’re definitely banging.” A seventh year, James, who had been listening in commented. This caused the fifth years to choke on their food. “What? You were all thinking it.” The seventh-year shrugged, unashamedly, turning back to his own meal.

“I was just thinking about how unconfident Professor Potter gets when he’s around Professor Malfoy.” April reiterated.

Tom nodded in agreement, “Maybe James is right though. They have a weird thing.” The students all seem to arrive at the same conclusion, nodding their heads.

“Would you meet me in my quarters after classes have finished?” Harry asked Draco, not looking at him as he asked.

“If you’d like,” Draco responded, smiling to himself.

\---

Draco stood outside Harry’s door nervously, trying to build the courage to knock on the door. He chewed his lip between his teeth before raising his hand to rap on the door twice. It swung open to reveal Harry in jeans and a T-shirt and Draco mused over how he looked exactly the same as he did when they were in school together.

“Draco! come in.” Harry welcomed, stepping aside to let the taller man in.

“What is it you wish to speak about?” Draco asked, stepping through the doorway. Draco surveyed the room, noticing its similarity to his own. The most notable difference being the number of photos that he had hung up on the walls. He walked closer and noticed one was from the staff Christmas party that Hogwarts had the year prior. In the frame was Harry with his arm drunkenly slung across Draco’s shoulders, the two were laughing hard and it wasn’t hard to tell that Draco too had been drinking significantly.

“I like that photo.” Harry walked up beside Draco, standing shoulder to shoulder with him as he admired the photo.

“I don’t remember it being taken,” Draco admitted, rather ashamed. Harry chuckled.

“I know. You also kissed me that night.” Draco’s cheeks flushed, his head turning to Harry in surprise.

“I did what?” He exclaimed, recoiling away from the picture.

“I passed it off as a drunken mistake but then the other night made me think maybe it hadn’t been. That maybe you had wanted to kiss me as much as I did you.” Harry looked up at Draco, their eyes meeting for the first time since Draco’s admission on Friday. Draco couldn’t help but think Harry’s eyes looked greener than they ever had, a beautiful concoction of forest and emerald green. Harry smiled at him, taking a step towards Draco.

“Please could you say something?” Harry asked quietly, barely above a whisper.

“I-I’m not sure what to say.” Draco stuttered. “I’m afraid I’ll ruin the moment.” Harry reached out for Draco’s hand, pulling him closer when Draco took it. Harry tilted his head back, pressing his lips gently to Draco’s. Leaving a short kiss on them. Draco reached up his hand, cupping the tanned man’s cheek with his slender fingers before returning a chaste kiss to Harry’s lips.

“I want to be with you.” Draco admitted, suddenly confident in the feelings he had for the shorter man. “I’ll be yours if you’ll have me.” He continued, searching Harry’s eyes for any hint of regret.

“Then you are mine.” Harry leaned into Draco’s touch, calmed by the cool against his own warm skin.

Harry leaned back in to kiss Draco, firmer this time. Draco eagerly kissed back, tilting his head and slightly parting his lips, inviting Harry to deepen kiss which he did so happily. Harry placed his hands on Draco's hips, pulling him flush against him, their chests colliding. Draco brought his hands up into Harry's hair, lightly tugging at the roots of thick curls.

A low moan pulls out from the back of Harry's throat, making Draco's knees weak. Harry pulls away from Draco's lips only to begin kissing down his neck, sucking and nipping gently at the pale skin and leaving deep red marks in the wake of his ministrations. A breathy "Fuck." passed through Draco's lips as he tosses his head back, giving Harry more room to abuse. 

"You're so fucking gorgeous, been wanting to do this for years." Harry confessed, voice muffled by Draco's neck. He pushes Draco's shoulders, not stopping until Draco's back is firmly against the wall behind him. Harry's hands teased the flesh of Draco's hips over the fabric of his robes. 

"Please." Draco whined, feeling desperate as the brunette continued the relentless assault of his neck.

"Please what?" Harry asks innocently as he pulls back, looking at Draco's flushed faced and glazed eyes. Draco caught a glimpse of Harry's kiss slicked lips and tousled hair, glasses askew and groaned loudly, basking in how debauched he looked. 

"Touch me." Draco pleaded, thrusting his hips up against Harry's making the shorter man moan he feels Draco's hard length through thick fabric against his hip. Harry slot his leg between Draco's thighs as his fingers fumbled to undo the buttons of his robe. He quickly removed it, letting it fall to the floor. Harry's hands immediately made their way underneath Draco's fitted shirt, wrinkling the material as it gets pulled up to reveal more pale flesh. 

"Take it off." Draco pawed at Harry's shirt desperately, feeling drunk of his touch. Harry did as asked, pulling off his shirt to reveal tan skin which contrasted the pale hands that began to run down the muscles on his chest. "So hot." Draco groaned, biting his lower lip. Harry chuckled, eyes fixated on the way Draco's head fell back against the wall as he shifted his hips, frotting heavily against the blonde. 

"Can I take you to bed?" Harry was beginning to feel overwhelmed at the sight of Draco writhing underneath him. The older professor nodded eagerly, desperately turned on and eager to see more of Harry. 

Within seconds the two of them were on the bed, Draco's head on the pillows as Harry hovered above him, kissing him passionately as Draco pulled their hips against each other. 

"Want to get you naked." Harry's voice was deep as he whispered into Draco's ear, causing goosebumps to raise on the pale flesh that was being revealed as he undid the buttons of Draco's shirt. He paused as lined scars lay obvious against the pale skin. Harry looked down at them with a frown. 

"Harry it's fine. You apologised years ago and I've long forgiven you for it." Draco comforted, noticing the other’s discomfort. 

"I've just never seen them before." Harry whispered, a ghost of his touch gliding over the scars on Draco's skin.

"They're a part of me and you would have been hurt a lot worse if it weren't for it." Draco gave Harry an easy smile.

“I deserve it for doing this to you.” Harry bit his lip as a pit of remorse sat in his stomach.

“You’ve got your own scars Harry.” To prove his point Draco ran his finger over the white scaring above his heart. Harry smiled as Draco’s smooth fingertips danced over his skin. 

"You're still absolutely gorgeous." Harry complimented leaning down to press a kiss to Draco's lips. "I'm gonna take off your trousers now." He informed the blonde, kissing him hotly grinding his hips down against him, earning a loud moan from Draco into their kiss. Their lips slid together rhythmlessly, just mindless lust as they frot against one another.

Harry pulled away from their kiss, breathing heavily. "Fuck. Please. Want you to touch me." The blonde groaned out between pants. Harry instantly rest back onto his heels, hands coming to the waistband of Draco's trousers, his fingers trailing through the trail of hair that disappears down under the black waistband. He desperately pulled open Draco's trousers and down past his hips, leaving him naked atop the sheets. 

Harry took a moment to admire the naked form that he had longed for over the years. Draco was just how Harry had thought he’d be. Harsh angles as his hipbones were prominent beneath the skin but softened by the pink flush that splotched down his chest. His prick lay hard on his stomach, impressive and absolutely beautiful. 

He reached out with his hand and wrapped it around the base of Draco’s cock, thriving in the way he thrust his hips up into Harry’s touch. “You’re perfect.” Harry groaned, leaning down to Draco’s chest and leaving open-mouthed kisses down the flushed flesh as he flicked his wrist on Draco at a rapid pace. 

Harry was quickly bringing Draco to the edge, the familiar coil of pleasure in his stomach. 

“Harry, please!” Draco begged, long fingers tugging at Harry’s hair. 

Harry allowed his head to be pulled up to Draco’s face. “Tell me what you want baby.” Harry basically purred into Draco’s ears.

“Need you to fuck me. Please.” Hearing Draco like that was driving Harry over the edge.

“Shit.” Harry groaned, nipping at Draco’s earlobe. “Need that too.”

Harry pulled himself away from Draco and stood off the bed, kicking off his jeans and grabbing a bottle of lube from his bedside table. He turned back to the bed to see Draco laying exactly where he had been, biting his lip as he stared down at Harry’s body. 

“Like the view?” Harry teased, gesturing down to his naked form. 

“I’d like it better if you were back here.” Draco smirked, looking up to meet Harry’s eyes. 

Harry rolled his eyes but complied, manoeuvring Draco's legs so he sat with his feet up on the mattress, perfectly on display. “Merlin. One day I’m going to take you apart with my tongue.” Harry mumbled, pulling apart Draco’s arsecheeks. Draco huffed, feeling embarrassed being on display for Harry like this.

“Hurry up.” Draco gyrated his hips, taking his own length in his hand. 

“You’re just as impatient as you’ve always been.” Harry tutted as he popped open the bottle of lube.

Harry generously coated his fingers in lube, looking up at Draco whose eyes were trained on his fingers. 

Draco watched as Harry placed a forefinger at his entrance, applying gentle pressure. Draco whispered an incantation under his breath, feeling his muscles relax and making Harry’s finger easily slide in. 

“You’ve got some tricks up your sleeve huh?” Harry asked, thrusting his finger desperately out of Draco, an amused smile on his lips. Draco began fucking himself back onto Harry’s finger, silently asking for more. 

Harry complied, sliding a second finger in next to the first and stretching Draco further open. He crooked his fingers inside Draco, making the blonde moan loudly as Harry brushed his prostate. He then started abusing Draco’s prostate again and again, loving the way that Draco writhed beneath him. Two fingers soon became three as Harry was eager to get inside of him.

“I’m ready Harry.” Draco panted as Harry relentlessly brushed his prostate. Harry smirked, pulling his fingers out and lubing up his cock. He was quick to line up to Draco’s entrance and lean over Draco, kissing him softly before he began to push in. As Harry began to slide in Draco’s fingernails dug into his forearms. His teeth clenching from the stretch. 

“You alright?” Harry asked, kissing the worry lines on Draco’s forehead. 

“Yeah, you’re just bigger than I’m used to.” Draco confessed, nuzzling into Harry’s neck as he fully sheathed himself inside Draco. Harry moved to kiss Draco’s lips, soft kisses distracting him as he gets used to the intrusion. 

“Please move.” Draco mumbled into their kiss. Harry nodded, beginning with shallow thrusts, moaning at the feel of Draco’s tight heat. 

It wasn’t long before Harry lost control, he had never been good at reigning in his power and now was no different. He sits back on his knees, hands tightly pulling Draco’s hips into his own as he began pounding hard into him. Draco threw his hands up over his head, gripping the headboard in his fingers. 

“You feel so good.” Harry moaned, fingers surely leaving bruises on Draco’s skin as he holds him in place. Draco screamed out Harry’s name as Harry shifted his hips, hitting his prostate dead on. Draco reached for his length again but Harry batted his hand away. “Want you to cum just from me fucking you.” Harry demanded, slamming hard into Draco. Draco’s head tossed back in pleasure, Harry’s words turning him on even more than he ever thought possible. 

“Are you close baby?” Harry asked, bending Draco over so he can reach down and kiss his lips. Draco nodded, not being able to fit out any words between moans. 

After a few more thrusts Draco screamed out Harry’s name before coming across his chest in thick white spurts. Harry continued fucking Draco throughout his climax, chasing his own high.

“Can I come inside you?” Harry asked, his hips stuttering as he felt close. 

“Please.” Draco whined, the oversensitivity becoming a bit much. Harry came with a groan, buried to the hilt inside Draco. Harry was out of breath, huffing as he leered over Draco, the last of his orgasm shooting out. 

Draco flinched at the sensitivity as Harry pulled out and laid down beside him. “That was fucking incredbile.” Draco affirmed, eyes on the ceiling. 

Harry snorted. “Definitely worth the wait.” Harry cast a wandless scrougify, removing the cum that was sat on Draco’s chest. 

“You’re absolutely gorgeous, you know?” Harry told Draco, turning his head to see the still panting Draco. 

“You should have been a hufflepuff.” Draco snorted, rolling over onto his side. Harry reached out with his arm and pulled Draco into his side, the blondes head on his chest. 

“I’m just saying I’m happy.” Harry kissed Draco’s forehead.

“I’m happy too.” Draco affirmed, closing his eyes to sleep. 

\---

When students saw Harry and Draco from that point forward they were no longer taking shots at each other at every given opportunity. The two weren’t open with their affections in public, in fact, neither of them commented on it to anyone.

But the group of fifth years saw the change, noticed how Draco always came in in the mornings with a smile on his face, Harry trailing behind him. They noticed in the conversations that were shared in those mornings how affectionately they would recall one another in their stories of the war. The students said nothing, glad that the two had each other, but moreover, they were happy that Professor Potter had relaxed on how strict he was with their work.

One morning the couple sat in Draco’s room, telling them the story of when they first met.

“Before we even met I was infatuated with the boy.” Draco had said. “He was the most famous wizard at the time. I was desperate to be his friend.” Draco gushed, thinking back to the time they had first met.

“When I first met Professor Malfoy it was not very good. I thought he was stuck up and close-minded.” Harry told the group.

“I really was back then,” Draco admitted.

“Yeah, you were a right sod.” Harry quipped. Draco gasped in fake shock, placing a hand to his chest.

“Just get married already!” Anthony called out from the group of students. Harry turned and scowled at him whilst Draco just chuckled.

“Not yet.” Draco smiled, looking at Harry fondly.


End file.
